Question One
by October Lynx
Summary: Kurapika is a Circe, previously known as Snowdrop, the Filtre, is searching for her long-lost partner, The Necromancer, and she's more than willing to do everything, to be able to gathered with her partner once again. Meanwhile, detective Kuroro Lucilfer was assigned for a mysterious labyrinth-like case, and he has decided, for the sake of his 'sister' that he will solve this.


****To be honest, minna-san,

I was publishing this for celebrating Kurapika's birthday only, which is yesterday, and truth to be told, I can't manage due to some technical issues.

But here's the fic, a oneshot, full of questions if I could describe, and the fact is, the storyline and plot just can't leave my head so, I did this.

Anyways, I hope you guys would like this promotional fic, although, I can't guarantee that there will be any full version for this.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Rate**: T, for safety only, even I myself could think of a lower rate for this story_

_**Genre(s)**:Drama, Noromo, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, Crime, Fantasy, etc_

_**Warning**: AU, Gender-Bender, OOC-ness, Typo(s), Derivative Fiction, Teaser, etc_

_**Pairing**: No official pairing so far! some hinted may occurred but I could only leave them to your imaginations_

_**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

__"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku, Detektif", lirih suara wanita itu sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan malam yang pekat pada hari itu, diikuti derai tawanya yang masih menggema meski sosok pemiliknya telah menguap di udara.

"Sial", keluh sosok detektif muda itu, ia terjatuh, dan kesadarannya sudah hampir menghilang.

Oh, kalau saja pemuda itu tidak mengabaikan perasaan buruknya karena mengganggap hal itu tidak signifikan, sudah tentu ia tidak harus terjebak dalam hal seperti ini.

* * *

**Question: Never Ends**

October Lynx

2013

* * *

Sebuah tas ransel besar tergeletak tak berdaya diatas sebuah tempat tidur besar.

Tas itu terlihat sudah penuh sesak, sementara tempat tidur itu sendiri sudah sangat berantakan.

Tak jauh dari tempat tidur itu, tampaklah seorang gadis remaja yang kira-kira masih berusia 17 tahun.

Gadis itu terlihat sedang mengobrak-abrik isi sebuah lemari dan melemparkan temuannya asal-asalan kearah belakang, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ketika akhirnya gadis itu berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sebuah senyum nampak terukir diwajahnya, iapun bergegas menuju tas ransel yang tergeletak itu, hendak memasukkan benda yang baru saja ditemukannya itu.

Setelah merasa puas menyesaki ranselnya dengan barang-barang yang dianggapnya penting, gadis itu menutup tasnya, lalu menaikkannya kepunggung.

"Ini akan cukup untuk beberapa hari kedepan", ia bergumam sambil menatap kearah jendela kamar tidurnya yang terbuka dan seseorang yang tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Lama menunggu, Putri?", tanya sosok itu, seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang tengah mengemudikan _wagon_ hitamnya, gadis itu menghela napas,

"Tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi, Leorio. Kalau kita tidak cepat, ayah bisa bangun", ujarnya singkat, sebelum ia memasang _seatbelt_-nya dan menatap kedepan,

"Ayo jalan", perintah gadis itu, yang membuat si pemuda menghela napas,

"Hah, kau ini, tidak bisa bercanda kah?", ia bertanya pada gadis disampingnya, yang tidak menyahut kembali karena sudah asyik dengan dunia kecilnya sendiri, ia dan _earphone_-nya.

Mobil minivan itu melaju dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam, ditengah jalan kota yang cukup sunyi pada jam 11 malam.

Kesunyian yang sama juga terjadi didalam mobil, dimana seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan sedang sibuk mengemudi sementara temannya, seorang gadis berambut pirang masih sibuk memainkan _playlist_ di ponselnya.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai mana?", tanya gadis itu sambil melepaskan _earphone_ yang menutupi kedua telinganya, suaranya yang cukup tenang tampak memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta,

"Tinggal 20 kilo lagi, kita akan sampai tepat waktu", Leorio menerangkan tanpa melepaskan matanya dari jalan raya, gadis pirang itu tampak menghela napas,

"Lumayan juga, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba memanggilku?", tanya gadis itu, suaranya terdengar penasaran, ia melirik kearah Leorio dengan tatapan meminta jawaban secepatnya,

"Hnh, Kurapika", Leorio mulai menoleh pada gadis disampingnya setelah melihat lampu merah menghentikan perjalanan mereka untuk sementara waktu,

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu bahwa kau adalah—",

"_Circe_ yang baru, tidak, kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya", sela gadis itu, ia sudah bosan terus-menerus diingatkan bahwa dirinya adalah _Circe_—penyihir berkekuatan tinggi—bertipe _filtre_—yang artinya gadis ini mampu menetralkan segala macam mantra, dan tidak satu mantrapun memberikan efek padanya.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba membutuhkanku?", tanya Kurapika, ia mulai jenuh dengan semua basa-basi ini,

"Errr...itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, ketua memberi perintah untuk menjemputmu", jawab Leorio kenes, Kurapika memutar bola matanya sebagai respon, ia tahu bahwa sebagai _Apprentice_—pelindung penyihir, yang juga memiliki kekuatan paling rendah—sudah pasti Leorio tidak tahu banyak mengenai persoalan yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

Terlebih lagi, adalah kenyataan bahwa ketua mereka, Hisoka, bukanlah seseorang yang ramah pada semua orang, tapi setidaknya dia cukup ramah pada gadis itu, mengingat potensinya sebagai _Circe_, yang kekuatannya tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun, termasuk sang ketua sendiri, sekalipun ia adalah _Joker_—pemimpin para penyihir hitam.

* * *

Keduanya akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah apotek tua.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Leorio pun mengucapkan beberapa kalimat mantra untuk bisa membuka tabir yang menutupi apotek itu, dan sebagai gantinya, dihadapan mereka muncul batu-batu yang melayang diudara, membentuk sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan tempat mereka dengan sebuah bangunan tua dengan eksterior yang nyentrik, persis seperti kepribadian si _Joker_ sial itu.

Kurapika mengikuti Leorio yang memimpin jalan mereka, sementara ia malas untuk membuka gerbang, apalagi memimpin jalan.

"Oh, Kurapika _darling_, senang melihatmu disini", Hisoka menyambut kedatangan gadis itu dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum lebar, suaranya saja terdengar seperti orang yang bersenandung,

"Ya, ya, apapun itu", ujar sang _Circe_ tanpa memperlihatkan antusiasme sama sekali, ia bahkan tidak membalas pelukan selamat datang dari ketuanya itu,

"Katakan, Hisoka. Keperluan mendesak apa yang mengharuskanmu memanggilku kesini ditengah malam? Ayahku pasti marah jika dia tahu aku kabur lagi", keluh gadis itu sambil mengikuti Hisoka sampai keruangannya, pria berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum, tapi ia tidak menjawab apapun.

"Kau boleh pergi, Leorio", ujarnya sambil menggesturkan pada Leorio untuk meninggalkan ia dan Kurapika diruangannya.

Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Hisoka menggesturkan pada Kurapika untuk duduk, yang dituruti oleh gadis itu setengah hati karena ia tak punya pilihan lain,

"Ok, jadi apa masalahnya?", tanya Kurapika gemas, daritadi Hisoka belum sedikitpun memberinya petunjuk, apalagi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Necromancer_, Snow", Hisoka memulai pembicaraan mereka, dahi gadis itu mengerut, kemudian mata birunya terarah pada Hisoka, hendak meminta jawaban lebih lanjut.

"Hentikan panggilan bodoh itu, aku memang memiliki memorinya, tapi…aku bukan orang itu", jawab Kurapika sinis, ia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, Snow atau Snowdrop lebih tepatnya, nama dirinya dimasa lalu.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali", Hisoka tersenyum tipis, sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bagi semua orang di organisasi, tentu saja, bahwa pemuda berambut merah ini memang sangat suka bermain api dengan memancing amarah sang _Circe_ muda,

"Ugh, aku menyerah. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja, dengan informasi tentang _Necromancer_ baru itu…sebagai bayarannya", Kurapika menjawab kalah, Hisoka tersenyum sekali lagi, ia telah menggunakan kartu As-nya dengan baik.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tertarik", Hisoka berkata sambil duduk diseberang Kurapika, ditawarinya gadis itu minuman dan gula-gula, tapi ia menolak semuanya, nampaknya ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk bisa mendengar informasi tentang _Necromancer_ ini.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat mendengar berita tentang adanya _Necromancer_ baru", Hisoka membuka pembicaraaan mereka sambil menyesap _wine_-nya,

"Lalu?", Kurapika merespon datar, ia tampak masih kesulitan menahan dirinya, mengingat hubungan antara dirinya di masa lalu, dengan _Necromancer_ sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya, Kurapika tahu ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri dalam situasi seperti ini, atau Hisoka, akan menunda pemberitahuan ini dan meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan dan keputusasaan, seperti selama ini.

"Itu masalahnya, Snow", ujar Hisoka tenang, tampaknya ia mulai serius,

"Beberapa informan yang kukirim untuk menyelidiki berita itu kembali dengan tangan hampa, kecuali satu orang", papar pria itu sambil tersenyum hampa, sebagai salah satu dari para penyihir darah murni yang mengetahui ramalan kuno, Hisoka sadar bahwa keberadaan _Circe_ dan _Necromancer_ merupakan tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada perang besar, yang akan menghabiskan darah penyihir seperti yang terjadi dua abad yang lalu.

"Siapa satu orang itu? Dan apa katanya?", tanya Kurapika dengan suara memburu, Hisoka mendengar hal ini dan dia tertawa dalam dirinya sendiri, tak perlulah diadakan tes DNA atau semacamnya untuk membuktikan bahwa gadis yang saat ini berada dihadapannya masih memiliki garis keturunan dari Snowdrop, sang _Filtre_, seorang wanita mulia yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi mengembalikan keadaan bumi yang rusak parah akibat pertarungan para _Circe_ lainnya, dan tentu saja ia dibantu oleh sang _Necromancer_, utusan _The Death_ yang berkhianat dan membantu koloni sihir putih, hingga akhirnya ia dibunuh oleh kawanannya sendiri, sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan oleh mereka semua.

"Dia adalah Hanzo, seorang _Saber_", jawab Hisoka, "Dan dia memberitahuku bahwa radarnya telah mendeteksi keberadaan seorang_ Necromancer_, juga bahwa _Necromancer_ kita nampaknya sedang bersembunyi, atau mungkin…menunggu kau sendiri yang menemukannya". Kurapika terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala sofa, mencoba mengistirahatkan diri setelah mendengar berita yang sangat mengejutkan ini,

"Apa dia memberitahumu kira-kira dalam wujud apa dia bersembunyi?",tanya gadis itu singkat, tepat pada sasaran,

"Kemungkinan kucing", Hisoka menjawab simpel, sebuah jawaban yang direspon oleh Kurapika dengan menggerutukkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangan, gestur yang mengekspresikan kekesalannya,

"Sial, terlalu banyak kucing di dunia ini", ia berujar dengan nada geram.

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memarkir _Lamborghini_ birunya sebelum ia keluar untuk menghampiri seseorang yang hendak ditemuinya.

Untungnya ia tidak perlu bersusah payah berjalan jauh untuk dapat menemukan sosok itu, orang yang menjadi alasan kedatangannya saat ini, Biscuit Krueger.

"Ah, sampai nanti Neon, kakakku sudah datang", gadis itu melambai pada temannya dengan sebuah senyum sumringah menghiasi bibirnya, tak lama kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu,

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau yang menjemputku", Biscuit memeluk kakak laki-lakinya ini sampai menjatuhkan tas biolanya, ia terlihat senang dan bingung pada saat yang bersamaan,

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang luang hari ini, kau keberatan?", tanya pemuda itu, ia menggendong adiknya yang masih berusia 10 tahun itu, dan mengangkat tas biolanya dari tanah, lalu berjalan menuju tempat ia memarkir mobilnya tadi,

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku senang, kalau kau bisa membagi waktumu untuk keluarga, sekali-sekali", ia berceloteh dengan riang, sebelum kakaknya menurunkannya ketika mereka berada tepat disamping mobil mewah itu.

"Setelah kau, Nona", pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk lebih dulu, sedikit membuat gadis itu tersenyum jahil,

"Aku heran, meski kau sudah bertingkah seperti _gentleman_ begini, tetap saja tidak punya pacar", katanya bangga, ia senang bisa menggoda kakaknya ketika melihat pemuda itu mengernyit,

"Itu bukan urusanmu", ia menjawab dengan nada suara yang jelas-jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia terganggu dengan topik pembicaraan itu, Biscuit tertawa keras mendengarnya, dan ia tidak bisa berhenti, bahkan saat pemuda itu sudah berada di kursi pengemudi dan hendak memacu mobilnya, tawa gadis itu belum berhenti.

Baru ketika ponsel milik pemuda itu berbunyi, tawa adiknya berhenti seketika, apalagi ketika ia melihat perubahan raut wajah kakaknya,

"Lucilfer", pemuda itu menjawab telponnya, dan pertanyaan gadis kecil itu tentang siapa yang menelpon kakaknya pun langsung terjawab, itu pasti urusan pekerjaan.

"Aku akan berada disana dalam 20 menit", pemuda itu menutup telponnya, Biscuit hanya menatapnya dengan mata bertanya-tanya, siapa yang akan ditemui oleh kakaknya dalam 20 menit kedepan? Ia ingin tahu.

"Siapa?", pertanyaan singkat itu terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis berkuncir dua itu, mata birunya membulat penuh rasa ingin tahu, Kuroro, pemuda itu, hanya melirik gadis itu sedikit, lalu mata hitamnya kembali ke jalan raya, ia menghela napas,

"Komisioner Zoldyck, ada urusan mendadak yang… detailnya tidak bisa kujelaskan, maaf", jawab pemuda itu dengan suara yang menyimpan nada professional dan sedikitnya beberapa emosi yang tampak ditahannya dari gadis kecil itu, Kuroro kembali menghela napas, Biscuit masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hmm… kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin menjadi seperti kakak!", gadis itu berseru lantang, tangannya terkepal dan ia seperti memukulkannya kearah udara, semangat yang besar terlihat didalam mata birunya, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis yang cenderung pada formalitas, tapi kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu,

_"Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kalau kau tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang kulakukan"_, Kuroro berpikir dalam dirinya sendiri, ada rasa miris dalam pemikiran itu, yang tentu saja tak akan pernah diungkapkannya.

"Ukh, jangan acak-acak rambutku!", suara protes Biscuit yang kekanakan membangunkan pemuda itu dari alam pikirannya, ia segera melemparkan senyum tipis andalannya pada gadis kecil itu,

"Maaf, maaf", katanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, sisa gerutuan gadis itu tidak lagi diindahkannya.

* * *

Setelah memastikan Biscuit memasuki rumah dengan aman dan disambut oleh para pelayan, Kuroro meneruskan perjalanannya, sambil merenungkan pembicaraan antara ia dengan Komisioner Silva Zoldyck ditelpon tadi.

_"Fenomena asing itu terjadi lagi, kuharap kau bisa kesini untuk menyelidikinya, sekali lagi", _Silva memberitahunya ditelpon tadi, bahkan tanpa sapaan selamat pagi, siang, atau sore seperti biasanya, nampaknya kasus ini berkembang kearah yang tidak baik.

_"Apa yang terjadi?"_, Kuroro meminta penjelasan singkat, biasanya pria itu akan memberinya gambaran untuk bisa dipikirkan beberapa lama, sampai ia tiba ditempat kejadian dan menyelidiki kebenaran hipotesisnya,

_"Kami mendapatkan laporan terjadinya peristiwa ledakan di distrik phantom, lalu saat aku menurunkan tim kesana, kami menemukan jejak pembunuhan berupa bekas darah, senjata tajam, dan tentu saja, bekas ledakkan. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda korban sama sekali, ini mustahil"_, papar pria itu secara garis besar, Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya, ini sama sekali bukan kasus yang bisa dinalarkan oleh logika seorang logis seperti dirinya, terlalu banyak kejanggalan yang bisa membuat kasus ini tidak cepat selesai.

_Heck_, dia sudah menangani kasus ini selama 5 bulan, dan kasus ini sebenarnya sudah ditangani oleh beberapa pendahulunya selama lebih kurang 30 tahun.

_Oh yeah_, kasus apa yang membutuhkan waktu 30 tahun dengan sederetan nama-nama yang terkenal dibidangnya dan belum satupun yang mempunyai akhir yang jelas, malah hampir semua mengalami _dead end_ atau jalan buntu.

_"Ini… harus segera diselesaikan. Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan kasus labirin tanpa akhir ini…untuk selamanya!"_, pemuda itu bertekad dalam hati.


End file.
